Building a House of Cards
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: Cana walked into the guild and didn't drink a single thing that day, which greatly concerned Laxus. "The Cana you know is just damaged goods" Laxana, SMUT AHEAD AND MAYBE SLIIIIIGHTLY OOC-ISH I do not own Fairy Tail


As soon as Cana walked into the guild hall that morning every eye was on her. She pretended not to notice as she continued her journey across the room to report on how her mission went. The card Mage looked out of place in her baggy black sweatpants and her midriff covered by a white tank top and black leather jacket. As she stood in front of the job board Mira called out to her

"Good morning, Cana. Want a drink?" She asked jovially

"No thanks, Mira" Cana replied with a wave of her hand. If she noticed that everyone had gone silent she chose to ignore it. She grabbed a flyer from the board and went to sit down, quietly reading it. Laxus' eyes were bugging out of his head. Before Cana had walked in his return had been the main attraction at the guild, but now Cana's uncharacteristic nature stole the show. It was one thing for the woman to dress a bit more modestly, but to refuse a drink was unheard of. The blonde man came to his senses and he abruptly strode across the room to take a seat next to the person of interest.

"Hey Laxus" she greeted him

"Are you okay?" The dragon slayer asked. Cana looked up from her job flyer to look at him

"Yeah" she responded "are you okay?"

Laxus ignored her, instead choosing to focus on her flyer.

"When was the last time we went on a mission together?" He said, leaning back in his chair

"We've never gone on a mission together" the brunette said bluntly. Oh. He guessed that was true.

"Well I should go with you. Just you and me, for old times sake" he suggested. It was definitely not because he had a gnawing feeling of worry in the pit of his stomach. Or that he cared about her. Cana looked oddly at him, seeing through his lie. At first he was sure she would say no until she slowly started to nod.

"Sure. But just you and me. None of your thunder blunders" she said nonchalantly. The muscle near Laxus' eye twitched as she insulted his team. He nodded, and as quickly as the silence in the guild started, it stopped again as Gray and Natsu started yet another pointless argument. He was so distracted by the ruckus he didn't notice Cana stand up.

"I will meet you here in an hour" she said, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Fine" he agreed, setting off for his apartment to pack.

* * *

True to his word Laxus met Cana at the guild an hour later, having successfully deterred the Thunder God Tribe from attempting to come with him. Together, the mages boarded then train that would take them to their destination, riding in silence aside from Laxus' attempts not to vomit all over the card Mage. By the time they reached their destination it was dark and Laxus was still reeling from the train ride. Cana sighed and dragged the taller man by the hand to the nearest hotel, where she paid for two rooms.

"You think you can make it to your own bed?" Cana asked dryly. Laxus answered her question with a withering glare as he snatched his room key from her and slammed the door behind him. He almost threw himself on the bed, taking deep breaths to settle his stomach as he closed his eyes for a moment.

As soon as Laxus' stomach felt normal again did he realize he never brought in his bags

"Shit" he murmured as he left the warmth of his bed to grab his luggage from the hallway, already dreaming up punishments for anyone who dared take something from his bags. As soon as he opened the door he was face to face with a stuttering hotel employee who had his hand poised as if to knock.

"Mr. Dreyar, um- uh- well you see- management has informed me that the room your staying in has been uh- well booked already and we don't have any vacancies so um would you mind sharing a room with your uh...friend?" He stammered as he looked up at the intimidating stature of the Dragon Slayer. A spike of irritation rose in the blonde Mage as he grunted an affirmative. To be honest, Cana was probably the last person he wanted to share a room with right now considering her odd personality change. The changes rubbed Laxus the wrong way, he was so used to the sultry alcoholic that the absence of those key traits made her seem like a whole different person. But he supposed he would have to man up and room with the brunette for one night. 'Besides' he thought to himself 'at least she won't be wearing next to nothing like usual' that might have been a problem. He snatched the key from the shaking employee andswipedmhis bag up with one arm as he strode across the hall to Cana's room. To be honest, he wasn't even sure why he came on this mission with her besides the fact he just might have been a little worried about her sudden changes. He debated knocking, but decided against it, as the woman was probably asleep at this hour, he quickly inserted the key and pushed the door open. To find a sobbing Cana.

The shocked lightning Mage shut the door behind him and stared at the woman, unsure of what he was supposed to do. She was still in her clothes from the day and was sitting on the floor by the bed, her head thrown back against the bed as she caught her breath, eyes puffy and red and face all splotchy. When she noticed Laxus she brought a hand up to cover her face

"Get out." She said in a shaky voice.

"I uh...I'm supposed to room with you tonight..." Laxus managed to get out. Smooth. Real smooth. In all the time Laxus had known Cana he had only seen her cry once since she was nine years old and the sight unsettled him. Cana let out a bitter laugh.

"Fine" she said "I don't give a shit" she said laughing again.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Laxus said from his spot by the door. Cana looked surprised for a moment before she returned to her apathetic expression.

"This isn't the Cana I know" Laxus elaborated, trying to find the right words to say for once in his life.

"Yeah well the Cana you know is damaged goods" she said bitterly. Laxus' eyes shot to her face, the silence seemed deafening for a moment before he spoke

"Who told you that" he said evenly. He would be sure to kick their ass. He didn't care about all the times he and Cana would argue or try to strangle each other in the guild hall, she was NOT damaged goods.

"Was it Macao? I thought you were over that shithead" he guessed

"I am over him! Well...I thought I was" she trailed off "why do you even care what he said to me?"

"Because your crying" he said simply. Cana looked shocked for a brief second before she started picking at something on the carpet, avoiding his gaze. It was quiet again before she opened her mouth

"He is right you know. He is the only person in years that has been interested in me, that was sober I mean." Laxus sighed in frustration. Macao was the biggest fucking idiot he had ever met.

"Is that why you were a different person today?" He asked and she shrugged

"All I do is drink and Erza always tells me I should dress a bit more modestly" she says weakly, not meeting his gaze. He could tell she was ashamed of speaking about her insecurities. Laxus didn't know what to say to convince her otherwise, to stay how she was. As he started at her downcast face he moved without thinking, scaling the room quickly and grabbing both sides of her face, kissing her hard. Cana made a noise of surprise before slowly relaxing into the kiss. As Laxus let her go he had a twisted up feeling in his gut, one he absolutely refused to believe was anxiousness.

"What was that for?" Cana asked, a grin creeping up on her face. With that Laxus picked the brunette up and set her down on the bed, hastily crawling over her.

"What are you doing?" Cana exclaimed

"Showing you what an idiot Macao is" he growled. Their mouths met in a fierce battle, tongue to tongue as Cana threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him back. Laxus was about to apologize for coming onto her so strong and back off when she rolled him over, straddling his waist and attacking her lips again, fighting a smirk. As she slowly started to roll her hips against his Laxus' mouth dropped open in a silent groan. It really had been too long since he had been with a woman, with his team following him wherever he went. But this wasn't just a woman. She was his guildmate, his friend, and right now she needed to know how wonderful she really was. He was brought back to reality as he felt small hands tugging on his shirt, without hesitation he pulled it off as she shrugged her jacket and shirt off. As she started to kiss down his neck he felt his member stiffen considerably. As her lips ghosted over his chest he let out a small groan. Her purple eyes met his grey ones as she reaches his waistband. He held his breath as she pulled his pants down his hips and eventually off altogether.

"Well that's not very fair..." Laxus smirked as Cana raised her eyebrows and pulled off her own pants. Laxus Immediately wished she hadn't. Her lacy red panties and bra made him swallow hard as he fought against his straining erection. Her eyes never left his as she grasped his member and softly began to stroke, brushing her lips against the head. Laxus let out a strangled moan as he tangled his fingers in her beautiful brown hair gently, never breaking eye contact. She slowly slid her lips down the side of his member, kissing the vein on the side before taking him into her mouth. Laxus couldn't contain a moan as she started to bob her head and hum, immediately bringing him close to the edge. He fought to stay in control, not having slept with anyone in so long had taken a mighty toll on his me endurance. After a few minutes of resisting temptation, Laxus snapped. He pulled Cana up to his lips as he all but ripped her bra and underwear off, trailing wet kisses past her tempting breasts until he kissed her lower lips. Cana gasped as he licked her slit and slowly pushed a finger into her tight warmth. She was more than ready for him but he couldn't help teasing her just a bit more as he flicked her clit and teased her with his fingers Cana let out the most delicious moans and whimpers Laxus had ever heard. Her breath hitched and he felt her muscles clench around his fingers as she cried out in ecstasy. As she caught her breath Laxus traveled back up her body until his cock was positioned at her entrance.

"Are you sure?" His low voice rumbled. Cana rolled her eyes

"Since when did you become so considerate" she quipped

"Since it was you" he whispered to her. Cana's face softened into a smile and she nodded. He slowly slid into her, burying his cock into her as she let out a moan. Laxus' mouth was open as he held his breath for fear of losing it at the way she felt around her. He began to pump and Cana let out moan after moan, drawing him in for a kiss as he pounded into her. Laxus shuddered and groaned as he felt himself grow close, trying to push Cana closer to orgasm he reached a hand between their bodies and rubbed at her clit, increasing her pleasure as she cried out.

"Laxus I'm-"

"Me too"

The blonde Mage felt her muscled contract as she opened her mouth in a silent scream of pleasure as she orgasmed. At the last second Laxus pulled out of his lover's body as he shook and came, white substance covering his hand. Both parties were breathing heavily as a comfortable silence fell upon them. Laxus decided to be the gentleman and retried a warm washcloth from the bathroom to clean the pair of them up with. Ana patted the bed next to her, reminding him of when they were young and she would have nightmares, convinced that he had to stay with her in order for her to be safe. Of course they didn't just have mind blowing sex then. As he wrapped an arm around her waist and began to drift off into sleep he tiredly whispered into her hair

"Damaged goods, my ass."

Cana just smiled


End file.
